My wish
by natalyc
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose,a twenty one year old, has always dreamed of being a mother but doesnt want to give her virginity to just anyone until she was desperit enough to ask her best friend since childhood Dimitri Belikov.
1. prolouge

A/N okay so this idea popped into my head while I was watching Independence Day. This is my second fanfic and I kind of ran out of idea on my first but im thinking. My other story is called Rose's Life after shadow kiss. Anyway I hope you enjoy ***** I DON'T OWN VA *****

Prologue:

My name is Rosemarie Marie Hathaway Mazur. I live with my father Abe Mazur. My mom died in a fire when I was seventeen while pregnant with my little brother Mason, who I asked my mom to name after my best friend Mason Ashford because he gave his life to save mine when we were fifteen. My two Best friends are Vasilisa Dragomir and Dimitri Belikov. I have wanted my own child since I was nineteen when my best friend Lissa gave birth to my niece Rose Rhea Dragomir. But I never found anyone who I really loved. When I got the most fantastic and embarrassing idea. Dimitri Belikov.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I hope you guys like it like the first so here we go. *** I DON'T OWN VA ***

Chapter 1: My worst nightmare.

I remember the day my life turned around for the worst. On May 22nd ,2007 there was a huge fire in the building where my mom worked. A truck crashed into a building and set a huge explosion. Nobody knew the reason why but it caused a tremendous fire. Every fire truck and ambulances where called there. But I remember every bit that happened that terrible day.

Flashback:

"COME ON ROSE! Just stay a little long please?" Adrian said all drunk. It was one of our friends 18th birthday and we made a hug party for her. But my mom and dad said I can only go if Dimitri was going too and if he gave me a ride to and from the party. Of course he said he would and that's where we are now. Though it was 11pm.

"hey, you know I would but Dimitri have to work and he my ride. So I have to go now. Bye!" with that I turned and walk to where Dimitri was. He looked as if he didn't drink anything, which unlike me I drank about five bottles of beer.

"Hey Comrade! You ready to go?" he gave me look, which he has been giving me since kindergarten. And it's only because I call him Comrade. I know he hated it but oh well! I loved it! "What?" I said reaching him. Then I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You know you love it." Then I winked at him. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Roza if I had a penny for all the times you called me that I'd be filthy rich." He said laughing. "Now come on. I have to get you home before curfew. Or Abe will personally kill me."

"Yeah, yeah alright. Let's go-hey can we stop by my mom's work? I left my purse there when I visited her this afternoon." I asked as we reached his car. It was a black sports car and man did he look sexy as hell driving it. From a friends point of view.

"Sure, besides my mom asked me to get something from your mom anyway and I forgot to do it so let's go there now." He said while turning on the car.

"Okay. Let me call my mom to let her know." I said while taking out my phone. I reached her number and dialed. _Ring! Ring! Ri-_ **"hello?"** my mom asked. "Hey mom it's me. I was calling you to tell you that Dimtri and I are on our way to your work because I need to pick up my purse and Dimitri needs to pick up something for his mother." I told her.

"**Alright. I'll make sure to tell the counter guy to let you guys in."** she said.

"Okay thanks mom, see you soon. Love you." she chuckled. **"Love you too Rose. I'll see you when you get here bye."** Then the line went dead. "Dimitri she said it was alright so let's go."

"Okay Roza." Then we headed for my mom's work.

As we were reaching the corner of the building and looking for a parking space, we heard loud screeches of tires. As I turned to see, I saw a huge truck that carried gasoline try to stop for some reason but then the driver lost control. I saw the truck going about 55mph towards the building. Then right as it was about to crash Dimitri jumped on top of me and shielded me from the explosion. But that didn't stop me from seeing the building burst into flames and parts of the building flying everywhere. One word came into my mind at that instant.

"MOM!"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot! well here is chapter 2! Enjoy! ***I DON'T OWN VA***

Chapter 2: reassurance

"MOM! NOO!" I struggled with getting out of the car. A piece of the building flew towards wear we were. "ROZA GET DOWN!" I dropped towards the car floor then Dimitri got on top of my body and covered me._ "CRASH!"_ the windows were shuddered everywhere and the roof of the car was dented.

"Shit!" I looked at Dimitri's face and saw that he was injured. "Dimitri, are you alright?" he looked at me and I saw love and concern in them. Wait. _Love?_

"I'm fine Roza. How about you?" I felt his body covering every inch of mine. He was warm. I also felt something poking my thi- oh. It was his…_thing_. I blushed. "Yeah I'm fine." A little too fine I thought. Hold on. MOM!

"Dimitri get off me we have to fine my mom!" he nodded and opened the door with his foot. He struggled to get out but when he did he helped me get out. But when I did I saw the most horrible scene that will forever be in my mind. The building. Fire….everywhere. And blood. Lots and lots of blood. I froze. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! "MOM!" i screamed. "MOM!" i started running towards the burning building. But then someone grabbed me for my waist. "LET ME GO!" then I was pushed to that person's body. "Shhhh Roza. It's me. Calm down please." Dimtri said while staying calm. "YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM WHEN MY MOTHER IS IN THAT BURNING BUILDING!" I screamed while trying to get loose. "ROZA! ROSE! LISTEN ALRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO! THAT BUILDING IS UNSTOPPABLE AND IF YOU GO IN THERE YOU'LL ONLY GET YOUR SELF KILLED! I WONT LET TO DIE! I PROMISED ABE THAT I'd LOOK AFTER YOU AND IM NOT BREAKING MY PROMISE!" He shouted while crashing me into his chest. "sshhhh. You're alright. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." he said while I started sobbing. "my mom….and my baby brother…gone….just like Mason.." then I felt his hands run through my hair and then he picked me up and cuddled me like a baby. "Shhhh. Everything will be alright Roza. Everything will be alright-"

"AHHHHH! RUNNN! THE BUILDING IS COMING DOWN!" shouted a woman. Dimitri and I both looked up at the same time and saw the building going oddly off balance. Dimitri gasped and his hold on me tightened. Then he ran. With me in his arms like I weighed nothing. I looked back and saw the building come down right before my eyes.

Flashback over:

Yeah that's a day I'll never forget. But now it's been four years since then. I was on my way with Dimitri to my mom's grave. It was May 22nd 2011. Four years since then. Four years since I last saw my mother living and breathing. And four years since I last touched my mom's stomach to talk to my baby brother Mason.

"Roza? Are you alright?" Dimitri said while whipping away a tear that escaped my eye without me noticing. I'm twenty-one, living with my father, have the best two friends anyone can have, and urged for a child of my own. But I never met _the one_. So I'm single and still a virgin. Dimitri and I have been the bests friends since childhood when he saved me from these two bullies. We were both eight but Dimitri was _very_ tall for his age. We connected like that and have been inseparable since.

"I'm fine. Just remembering that day…" my voice trailed off. His face showed concern and understanding. "Roza I know you. Your blaming yourself again aren't you? Listen it wasn't your fault. It was out of our hands. There was nothing we could have done. Please stop blaming yourself over something you had no control over." He knew me so well.

"I know, I know but that doesn't stop me from at least thinking of it." I said.

"I know Roza. But that's in the past. Think about your future. Have you thought about what you're going to do after collage? It's our last year."

"I don't know but I'm not leaving my father. I know that seems childish but I can't be away from him after everything….." he took my hand and used the other to steer.

"Roza I understand and that's not what I meant. You don't have to move out or anything because to be honest I'm still going to stay with my mom too. I meant what type of job are you going to apply for?"

"I don't know….OHHH! Dimitri I have the most brilliant idea EVER!" he jumped when I said OHH. I laughed.

"What is it Roza? God you scared me. Don't do that." He said while nudging me on my shoulder.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Okay how about we open a Martial Arts dojo!" he looked surprised. "Come on you know you want to! It's been our dream to open one together!" his eyes told me all that I needed to know.

"That's a great idea Roza! I'm sure Abe will agree to that idea. Which reminds me, Abe told me to tell you that I'll be staying with you guys while my family goes to Russia. I would have gone with them but exams are on Monday so yeah." That got my mood up.

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! YESS!" I hugged him and we both laughed. The great thing about Dimitri is that he knows how to cheer me up. He understands me more than everyone else. He knows everything about me. More than Lissa.

"We're here." Dimitri said. I looked out and saw the cemetery. Everyone i love and that knew my mom was here. Here we go.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey guys! Thanks you for all your reviews and +fav, +alert, etc…. I got blow away when I looked at my mail but sadly a lot of you don't review but oh well. Okay so I'm gonna set a goal for the number of reviews but this __**doesn't mean I'm not updating**__! In my last story this helped me update faster. So in every chapter ill set a goal and I'll see if I can get to it XD but don't worry ill still update no matter what cause you guys are still the best enjoy chapter 3!_ *** I DON'T OWN VA***

Goal: 20

Chapter 3! : Dimitri's thoughts

RPV:

I looked at everyone's faces when I entered the cemetery. They showed pity, which I really hate because I don't like to be pitied on. Then I saw lissa and Christian. Christian has been Lissa's boyfriend for five years. They have a two year old daughter named Rose Rhea Dragomir-Ozera. She is so beautiful that everyone falls in love with her the moment they see her.

My heart hurts every time I see them together. I envied Lissa because she has it so easy. She has her family, a wonderful boyfriend, and a precious daughter. It's everything I always wanted. And the only one who knew that was Dimitri. As if reading my mind Dimitri grabbed my hand a squeezed it reassuring me that he was there for me.

DPV:

As Rose entered the cemetery I looked for my mom. I found her with my other three sisters by the front of the grave where Rose's mom was buried. I loved Janine. She was like my second mother to me. Since rose and I met we became really close. But for me it got to the point where I started falling in love with her at the age of fifteen. I never had a girlfriend because the only one for me was rose. Roza. Who speaking of which I should see how she was doing. I looked around for her and saw that she was a few yards away. I saw her looking at Lissa. I started walking towards her. As I got closer I could see envy in her eyes. She always wanted a child, she told when we were nineteen that she wanted a baby to love and nourish forever. I love Rose enough that I almost ask her if I could give it to her. But I'm afraid that if I do it'll affect our friendship. I always wanted to become her boyfriend first. That's why I've been waiting for any signs that she returns my feelings for her. If she'd ask me to father her child I'd say yes in a heartbeat. I'd give her the world if I could. But it would hurt me as well because I wouldn't be _with _her. I want to be her boyfriend first and take it from there. I want our love to grow so if we do try then it'll be out of _love_, not just making a baby. I remember going to Abe about a year ago asking him if she ever came to me, if it was alright with him. That conversation went easier than I have EVER expected.

Flashback:

I was so nervous that my palms were sweating so bad, I felt like that I was on stage ready to perform something without knowing any of my lines and in front of the whole world. But no it's only for a question. One very deadly question. I was one my way to Abe's office when I ran into Rose.  
>"Hey Dimitri! What are you doing here?" she asked while giving me hug, which I returned with more love than I should have.<p>

"I'm here to talk to Abe about something…" I told her. You could see in her eyes she wanted to know why. Her eyes burned with curiosity. Her beautiful brown eyes…._Dimitri snap out of it!_

"Well he is in his office right now so you can go and see him. Can you stop by my room afterwards? I haven't seen you in three days! What have you been doing?" she asked. I looked at her and I saw hurt. I wanted to make it better so I hugged her. I put my face in her hair and said "I'm sorry but I was working and I had a project to finish. How about we go eat some ice-cream after I talk with Abe?" that made her lift her head up and smiled. Truth is I was thinking of what to say to her father for those three days. "Okay but can we eat instead? I'm starving!" she said. I shook my head. "You are always hungry Roza." She rolled her eyes at me and gave me the puppy dog look. Her lips pouted and I swore I stopped breathing. I just stared at her beautiful kissable lips. They were- _Dimitri I swear to god snap out of it!_

"Okay we'll go have lunch after I talk with your father just stop torturing me with the look please." I pleaded jokingly. She winked at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll be waiting in my room." then she left going up the stairs. I just stood there with my hand pressed to where she had kissed it, shocked. It took me about ten seconds to recover but I felt my body urging to go to her. My cheek tingled from where she had kissed it. _She kissed me. She really ki-_ "Dimitri?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. There stood Abe with his almighty clothing. He was wearing a long dark expensive coat with the always worn scarf. "What are you doing here son?" I straighten up. I looked him dead in the eyes, because he can smell fear a mile away. "I wanted to talk to you if that is alright sir." He looked confused but then he placed his usual smirk on his face. "Very well boy. Come with me to my office. And Dimitri please call me Abe. You make me sound old." He said while laughing. "Sorry Abe it's a force of habit." I said while laughing as well. He nodded and started walking to his office. "Well you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?" I hurried inside. He laughed. "You don't need to be afraid of me unless you did something bad you know that." He said amusingly. "Now what brings you here son?" he asked.

"I…" I took a deep breath and tried again. "Abe I wanted to ask you something but I need to say something first." He then knew I wasn't here for socialness. He got down to business. "What do you need to say? Tell me, I might be able to help you with what you need to ask."

"Well first i….i love Rose. And before you interrupt me please just hear me out." He looked deadly for a second then he relaxed. "You may proceed." I took a deep breath.

"Okay but can you keep whatever I'm going to say a secret? Because I swore to Rose I wouldn't revile her secret." He looked at me for a few seconds then he nodded.

"Well I started falling for Rose since we were fifteen. But to her I was just her big brother. I never pursued her though because I was afraid if she didn't love me back then it'd ruin our friendship. So I made sure she was safe. I made sure she was happy. I made sure I was there when she needed me. I would do anything for her. Then after her mom died…she went through depression. I snuck in through her window every night so she could be free from nightmares. I promise you that we are just friends. We never did anything when I snuck in. I promise." His look was deadly but when I reassured him he calmed down. "Proceed"

"I would never do anything to hurt her. Last year she told me that…" He looked at me. "What did she tell you Dimitri?"

"She told me she wanted a child. A baby. She told me that she wanted what Lissa had. She envied her. And I love her enough to give it to her. She wants to find the right one for her first though. That's why she has been dating so many guys…but they weren't good enough for her. She never felt anything for any of them. So that's why I came here. If she ever asks me…I just wanted to have your blessing. I love her and I want her to be happy. Abe if I ever have the honor of granting her wish will I have your blessing?" He looked deep in thought. It took three long minutes for him to answer.

"Dimtri, I have known you for a very long time. I have seen you grown up to a gentleman and to a man that I always wanted for my daughter. I have always wanted a son. And when Janine died I was a wreck. You were there for Rose when I couldn't. Because I was a wreck too. And for that I'll always be greatful for. You are like the son I never had. I know you'll be a great choice for my angel. I give you my blessing." I smiled and got up. "Thank you so much….dad." then I hugged him. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back. "I'm glad my daughter has met you Son. You're a great man with a wonderful future. Don't disappoint me." he said seriously.

"I won't I promise you."

Flashback over:

And I hadn't. I made sure Rose stayed safe and sound whenever he had to go out for long business trips. I helped her with her studies. Every time we were together I felt as if my love for her was growing. And it was. I felt as if she was the only girl that brought a smile on my face nowadays. Every time she entered the room I felt a happiness overcome me. I felt complete. Until she started dating Adrian. Then my world started crumpling down.

A/N hey guys first of all I'm sorry about this late update. I know I didn't update for a while so I made this long chapter for you. I hope you liked it. Please review! It'll make me write faster ;D lolz


	5. Chapter 4

A/N SUPP GUYS! Thank you so much for your reviews! Ahhhhh! I'm so excited about this story now, keep it up and I'll just have to make longer chapters ;D the more reviews the longer chapters! So I hope you guys love chapter 4! ***I DON'T OWN VA***

Goal: 30

Chapter 4: Rose/Adrian/Dimitri moment

RPOV

After greeting and thanking everyone for coming I was a little sad to see that Adrian wasn't here. But I have noticed Dimitri never left my side. He'd follow me everywhere. Like he knew that at any minute I might break. And truth is he's right. I could burst at any minute. As everyone was leaving I saw my dad looking over at someone-well more like glaring. I saw a person coming in through the gate. My mood shot up. It was Adrian.

"Adrian!" I yelled. He turned and saw me. He waved and staring walking towards me and Dimitri. I swear I heard Dimitri growl a little but I guess it was my imagination. As he reached where we were Dimitri let go of my hand and put on an emotionless expression on.

"Hey rose." He said while giving me a hug, which I gladly returned. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got hold up back home." I took a look at Dimitri who was now behind Adrian and his eyes burned with anger.

"Really, and what happed that made you be late for Rose's mom's memorial?" Dimitri asked in a hard voice. Adrian turned around and saw Dimitri's expression. "Hey man I didn't see you. And it was just some family business that needed taken care of. My mom wouldn't let me leave until it was taken care of." I swear Dimitri's knuckles were turning white. The question is _why?_

"Really? Your mom wouldn't let you leave? Well I for one know that your mom would have let you leave if she knew it was for Rose's mom memorial! Actually she was _here!_ So don't you _dare_ lie to me or Rose! Tell her the truth! Why are you late!" Adrian's face harden. He got up to Dimitri's face and punched him.

"Don't you dare call me a liar! If my mom was here it was because of her own business. I had something to take care of. Mind your own fucking business Belikov." Dimitri started towards him and pushed him down to the ground.

"Rose is my business. You are lying to someone I love Adrian. She is part of my family and I will not stand here knowing that you just fucking lied to her face! Either you tell her the truth or get your sorry ass out of here before you enter a world of pain."

"Adrian, Dimitri Enough! Dimitri leave Adrian alone." I said while going to Adrian. I put my face on his cheek. "Are you alright?" he nodded. Then I faced toward Dimitri. He just looked at me. And kept looking. His eyes burned with anger and something else. But before I could figure out what his face turned expressionless then walked away, I just stood there thinking what the hell just happened. I faced Adrian. I swear every time Dimitri and Adrian are in the same room together Dimitri always starts a fight with him. Why couldn't my best friend and my boyfriend get along? Was that too hard to ask?

"Why did he say you were lying Adrian?" He looked up and got off the ground. "Are you really going to listen to him? I didn't lie Rose. I had something to take care of." I was going to tell him that I just wanted to know why Dimitri thought he was lying but then I noticed something on his neck. It was purple.

"Adrian? Why the FUCK is your neck _purple_?" He paled lightly and put his hand on his neck.

"Rose I swear it isn't what you think it is. I can ex-"  
>"Don't you dare! I know that <em>that<em> is a fucking _hickey_ on your neck! You are a liar! Why the hell would you lie to me! if you wanted to break up you should of just told me! your such a man whore! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" then I turned around.

"Rose it's not what you think. It's a bruise that I got from….my... father." I stopped. I looked back at him. He looked in pain. I couldn't help but fall into his trap.

"What happened with your dad Adrian?" He looked hesitant. "God Damn it Adrian! How do you expect me to believe you if you won't tell me!" I yelled. Then I started walking again.

"He was drunk. And he got angry….i was about to leave when he grabbed me and started yelling at me about where I was going and that he….. He…."

"HE WHAT ADRIAN!" I yelled at him.

"He wanted me to break up with you, Rose! He doesn't like that we are going out! He used to date your mom before your mom met Abe! She dumped him and left him to rot! He doesn't want that to happen to me! Every year for the last four Fucking years he gets so fucking wasted that I have been his punching bag! He keeps killing himself by getting intoxicated every year! I have always been late because of your mom's death! She did this to him! This is why my mom left my dad a year ago! She couldn't watch this. She fucking left him because of Janine! ITS ALL HE-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ FINISH THAT SENTENCE BOY!" my dad shouted while walking towards us. "It wasn't Janine's fault your mom left Nathan. It was His own. He is the one intoxicating himself. It's his mess that he has to deal with and you shouldn't be solving his problems by blaming others. You shouldn't come here saying this in front of neither my daughter nor my wife!" then I just realize my dad was right. We were in front of my mom's grave. This was disrespectful on his part.

"Now apologize to both my daughter and my wife now. Or ill make Dimitri kick you out of here." As if on cue Dimitri stepped right behind me. His face showed he wasn't kidding around. I also saw that he was pissed. I am guessing he heard everything Adrian said.

"Abe i-"

"You will call me Mr. Mazur. You just lost your right Boy." My dad said in a hard, angry voice,

"Mr. Mazur I'm really sorry but I have lost everything because of Janine. And I don't mean any disrespect to her as I am standing in front of her but I can't do that. I'm sorry." Then he turned around and started walking towards the gate. Before I was able to say something Dimitri rushed and grabbed him from his arm and made him face him.

"You're not done yet." He said in a cold voice, "If you're not going to apologize to Janine then apologize to _ROSE_! She was the one you yelled at! She your girlfriend! What kind of a man are you? If you don't apologize to her I swear I'll make sure you don't _ever_ talk to her again." He yelled.

"There you are again not minding your own business Belikov! What has any of this do with you! She's not your girlfriend or sister or –"

"HE CARES FOR HER THAT'S WHY. And I asked him to look after my little girl. He is the man I know I can trust unlike you with my daughter. You better start treating my daughter with respect or you will be in for it. One more wrong move and you won't be seeing my daughter anymore. And just so you know. Ill be keeping my eye on you." With that my dad turned to me and said "say goodbye to her mother and let's go. Come on son lets go." Dimitri nodded and left right behind Abe. I saw them walk past the gate and into the car. Then I faced Adrian.

"You know they are right. If you don't start getting yourself together then we are through. Call me later bye." Then I faced my mom.

"I miss you mommy. I hope you and mason are doing alright. I'm sorry for what you had to see. I'll come back soon to visit. I love you. Bye." Then I walk away towards the car. As I got in the passenger seat Dimitri said "I'm sorry" I looked at him and saw that he was fighting himself to control his emotions. I then realized just how much he wanted to hurt Adrian for saying all those things to me.

"There is no need Dimitri. But promise me one thing." I said.

"Anything, Roza" he said.

"Next time let me fight my own battles. I won't have you there all the time Dimka. I need to defend myself. And you know as well as I do that I'm perfectly capable of doing so. I know you just taking care of me but I need to handle thing on my own." I knew he was just looking after me but I won't have him there every time so I need to handle my own disasters.

"Roza, I can't do that. You know I thought of Janine as a second mother to me. I loved her as much as I love my own mother. Long ago before she died she asked me to watch over you. To take care of you. She wanted me to keep you safe, and Roza being around Adrian isn't safe. He may seem like a good guy but he is dangerous. You know he drink drinks, smokes, and uses girls like they are trash. Just because he says that he's changing doesn't mean that he won't make a mistake. Roza before I picked you up I saw him with another girl. He was all over her and I know for a fact that that girl wasn't you. i just don't want you getting hurt Roza. I love you too much for that to happen. He'll use you even if he doesn't know it. He'll come at your weakest moment. I-i-I just want you to be happy with someone I know won't hurt you."

"Dimitri….Dimka, thank you for always being there for me. I know that you are just doing what you promised to do. But-"

"I'm not just doing this because of a promise Roza! I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I know and I love you too Dimitri. But I have to fight my own battles! You need know that I can take care of myself and that you can trust me making right decisions!"

"I DO TRUST YOU ROZA! I trust you more than you'll ever know! I just wish you can see how much." Then the car stopped. That's when I realized we were in front of my house.

"Abe is waiting for you inside. I have to go home now….I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay…Dimitri?" he looked at me. "Can you…come over…. tonight?" I asked while blushing.

"I promised you I would Roza. You know I'll always be there whenever you need me." I smiled. I reached towards him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Dimka. For everything." Then I got out of the car. I could have sworn I heard Dimitri said, "if only you knew Roza." As I was closing the car door. But it was hard to hear so I didn't think anything of it. I then started walking towards the front door. I heard behind me Dimitri's car fading in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! I'm really happy and I'm so thankful to all of you how reviewed! You guys rock! Now I know you guys want to read so here is chapter 5 ***I DON'T OWN VA***

Goal: 45

Chapter 5: shocked

DPV:

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. You should have told her! UGH! That was a good chance to tell her. Why am I so stupid, stupid. Now I have to wait till tonight. No more chickening out this time. You will tell her.

I just hope….that this doesn't end badly…..*sigh* Roza… wait! I have an idea….i just hope she likes it….

RPV:

As soon as I got inside my dad was in front of me. "Where is Dimitri?" he asked.

"Umm he went home. But he'll be back….later…" I said uncertainly. He nodded. "I'll be in my room baba I'll see you at dinner." I hurried up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I got to my room l got in and locked it. I laid my back against the door and sighed.

Who should I believe? Dimitri, who I've known all my life or Adrian, who lies, cheats, and is a dick? Ugh I wish my mom where here….she'd know what to do…

Then my phone vibrated. It was a text…from Dimitri!

_From Dimitri:_

_Roza won't be coming over until seven tonight at dinner. I'm sorry but I'm working on something so I'll just see you for dinner. See you soon, love you_

_Dimitri._

Great right when I need him the most.

_To Dimitri:_

_Alright I'll see you at dinner than Dimitri. I hope you come over soon…I really need you….i love you too_

_Roza_

Maybe I can play my guitar…. It's been really long since I played. Ever since my mom died I barely even touch my guitar anymore. So I was pretty hesitant on picking it up. I tuned my guitar up and played some strings. *sigh* it's just…..not the same anymore…. Then some lyrics just sprang in my head. "_There must be something more…. Do we know what we're fighting for….breathe in… breathe out…."_ I played that line on my guitar and notes just flowed on…my mom always said I was a natural at making music…..*sigh* mom…..

Then that's when I got the most brilliant idea. If I can't decide while thinking maybe I'll just write it in a song! I always put my feelings into my songs…..i'll make a song for me and Dimitri.

Then I moved to my piano in the corner of my room that has been untouched for two years. I got out my notebook and sheet music and started working on the song.

**Dinner time, three hours later.**

"ROSE! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! PEOPLE ARE ABOUR TO START ARRIVING! YOU BETTER BE DOWN IN FIVE MINUTES!" yelled Abe from down stairs.

"Alright! I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" I yelled back. I finished the song and I had to admit. I was pretty happy with myself. This was the first song I had done since my mom died.

"ROSE GET-"

"IM COMING! JEZZZ!" I yelled coming down the stairs. Then that's when the doorbell ring. "I'll get it dad!" I said while straightening my dress out while rushing to the door. I opened the door and saw dimitri carrying in food in a giant pan. "Hey Dimka you need help with that?" I joked. He just rolled his eyes at me then froze. He looked at me and if I had to say so I would say he was checking me out. "see something you like comrade?" he chuckled again, he come in and went straight to the kitchen. Then Victoria, Sonya, and his oldest sister Karolina with her two year old son Paul came through the door. Each sister was carrying more food. "Hey!" I said while trying to give everyone a hug.

"Rose what is going on? Seriously you and dimitri are like sooo….i can't explain it but something is going on now what is it? Please! I can keep a secret." Victoria said one arm hugging me. I looked at her shocked. "I…there is nothing going on between me and Dimitri. Seriously!" I managed to get out.

"suuurrreee…." She said winking. Then she went to the dining room while I was standing there dumb folded. Then Olena and Yeva came in. I saw a twinkle in Yeva's eyes. One I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hi Olena, Yeva." I said while giving them both a hug and kissing their cheek. Then closing the door. I was about to follow Olena to the kitchen but then Yeva grabbed my arm and said "listening to your heart and you'll find the answers that you seek. But don't let fear stop you from doing what your heart wants. It will all come in do time" With that she left to the kitchen_. Listen to you heart for the answers that you seek….._does that mean she knows what answers I'm searching for? Don't let fear stop you? why would I be afraid? May-

"Rose. Rose? ROSE!" I jolted out of my thoughts. "What!" I said startled. Dimitri looked at me strangely. "I've been calling your name for three minutes. Are you alright?" he asked.

"yea im fine sorry I was just thinking…..what were you going to say?" I told him.

"oh Dinner is ready and Lissa's mom just called they'll be here in two minutes." Just then the doorbell rang. "Or now." I went to get the door. I was expecting Lissa but what shocked me more was that it was Adrian standing with a dozen roses and carrying a huge box of chocolate.

"Adrian?" I said shocked. "What are you doing here?" he looked smug like this was the response he was looking for.

"Rose look I know I'm the last person you may want to see right now but I just came here to say I'm sorry. I know it wasn't right for me to behave like that on an important day for you. I know that you think all these shitty things about me but I just want another chance. I want to prove to you that i am different than what others say about me. Please give me one more chance. I won't mess up again I swear." He said, practically begging. I looked at him in the eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. But…..i looked back to where Dimitri was and saw that he wasn't there anymore. What should I do…. _Listen to you heart for the answers that you seek….._Yeva's words echoed I'm my head.

Then I started thinking. Do I really want him back? Yeah he was sweet and gave me anything that I wanted but do I really want to lose Dimitri because of him? I knew that answer. No. I didn't want to lose DImitri. He was my strength that I needed after everything that happened. I can't lose him. If I did I know I wouldn't be able to survive. Just like that I knew my answer.

"I'm sorry Adrian…. But Dimtri was right….i can't keep doing this…I'm sorry but the answer is no. I'm-"

"ROSE!" I heard lissa scream. Then I was tackled to the ground while being crushed to death in an ultimate bear hug. "LISSA CANT BREATHE!" I said while laughing. "SORRY!" she screamed while getting off of me and helping me up. We both looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Rose sweetheart, how are you?" asked Rhea Lissa's mother while giving me a hug.

"I'm great Rhea thank you. And my dad and Dimitri's mom is in the kitchen getting the food ready." then I saw Eric and Andre carrying bottles of soda and beer and wine. Leave it to them to bring the goods. After them came Christian carrying the baby bag in one arm and Rose in the other.

"aunty rosie!" yelled little rose. Awww.

"Rose! How's my favorite niece doing?" I said in a baby voice while grabbing Rose in my arms. I gave her a kiss in both cheeks than on her nose. It's always what I do when I say hi to her. She's just so cute.

"I'm gooood aunty rosie! Where is uncle dimi?" I laughed. Uncle Dimi was what little rose called Dimitri because she can't say Dimitri yet. It's so adorable.

"Um rose?" I looked back to where Adrian was still standing. "Can you please leave Adrian? I told you no. now please just go." With that I took little Rosie inside because one I'm hungry and two it was getting cold outside.

"How about we go see uncle DImi?" I asked little Rose. "YESSSS! Pleeeessssss." She yelled. I laughed. I heard lissa laugh behind me. I looked back and saw her helping Christian with the bag. I shook my head and laughed again. Then I walked down the hallway and went to the kitchen but saw that Dimitri wasn't there. Then I checked the living room and saw him on the seat of the grand piano we had. It looked like he was edging towards the keys with his hands….like he wanted to play. Before I could say anything little rose shouted. "UNCLE DIMI!" he got up so fast that he could of thrown the seat down to the ground. But then he relaxed once he saw me and little rose.

"Hey there my little cutie pie. How are you?" he said while walking towards me and taking little rose out of my hands. Seeing Dimitri holding Rose got my mood all over the place. Once again the jealously and self-longing came and attacked me. I finally got to my breaking point. I felt tears in my eyes. I saw Dimitri throwing Rose into the air and catching her. She giggled her sweet laughter which got Dimitri to laugh as well. Then he saw my face.

"Oh Roza." He said then put Rose down. "Rose go back to your mom. I have to talk with your aunty rose for a minute okay? We'll play after dinner." With that Rose's face lit up and she ran away to her mom. Tears started falling out without my permission. A sob came into my throat and then I was in Dimitri's arms. He was saying things in Russian but I was only able to pick up "My love" in it. He was running his fingers in my hair and soothing me until I finally stopped crying.

"Why is it always me…." I cried. "shhhh." Dimitri whispered.  
>"Where's my happy ending? Why did everything happen to me? WHY?" my voice cracked, then I started crying again. Then Dimitri picked me up and carried me to my room without anyone noticing. Once he got to my room he closed the door and locked it. Then he sat down on my bed with me in his lap.<p>

"Roza….please listen." He whispered. I looked up to him and saw many emotions in his eyes. "You will get your happy ending soon. It will come. And with everything that has happened, it made you so strong." I put my head on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there. "Yes you had to go through hell the past couple of years but it made you become a wonderful woman. Your mom would be so proud of who you have become. Just like I am." He said. My crying stopped and I looked at him.

"You-you really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." He said. Then he did something that shocked me. He kissed me. And the worst part was…I kissed him back.

_A/N Duh Duh duh DUHHHHH! XD hey guys thanks again for the reviews. I'll try to get at least one more update before Monday. Please review! they make me happy _


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N hey! Thanks for the reviews guys wow! You really are great you're making me have a good weekend. So I woke and before I fell asleep I had 35 reviews now it's51! :D *happy dancing* Here are the links of the songs that Rose and Dimitri will sing. Please review! Enjoy chapter 6! ***I DON'T OWN VA***_

_P.S I'm sorry about this late update. I'll try to get another up by the end of the weekend._

.com/watch?v=tT7lQp-ZnBg&feature=related : Dimitri

Goal: 65

Chapter 6: Dimitri sings.

RPOV:

Once his lips met mine I felt like I was on fire. That electricity current that I've always dreamed of when I had found "the One" spread through every inch of my body. My body responded to the kiss without even me knowing it. My hands went around his neck and into his hair pulling him even closer, which made him moan. And that got me even more into the kiss. I got and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips were so soft and so…_delicious_. I moaned at the sweet taste. I wanted more and more. Then I felt being lifted up and on my bed. Dimitri laid me on my back, then put his hands on my body and UGH it felt so good! I never experience this before. Not even with Adrian. He made me feel so much more _alive_ than Adrian. He started rubbing my thighs with his huge muscular hands…and boy did that feel like heaven.

"Roza…" he whispered like a prayer. And I love it. Every single bit of this. I never wanted this to end. Never. That's when our make out got even more intense. His tongue gently touched my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gave in no time. Our tongues battled and his mouth was so warm. The current went to an all-out frenzy. When I pulled away to breathe, his lips never left my body. He went for my neck. Sucking and kissing. I moan so loud and whispered "Dimitri…" my hands let loose of his pony tail that he had on, which let his long shoulder length gorgeous and soft hair down. They pulled him even closer. My body burned everywhere that his body touched. Things were getting even hotter till,

A knock came on the door. More like bang.

"ROSE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! WE"VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR TEN MINUTES NOW!" Dimitri jumped away from me and sat on the bed. He then tried to fix his hair that my hands messed up. "I'm sorry Roza….I didn't mean-"

"Don't Dimitri…it my fault too…" then I went into the bathroom and closed the door. What. The. Fuck. Just. _Happened?_

Stupid! That shouldn't have happened! I mean you just FUCKING broke up with Adrian and now you're making out with your best friend? Oh god what am I going to do? I know that I love Dimitri but I know I'm not _in_ love with him. I felt tears going down my cheeks. I'm so fucked up. I probably just fucked up the only good thing left in my life….

"Roza? Rose? Please it wasn't your fault. It was mine and mine alone. I'm the one who fucked up. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm so, so sorry. Please just unlock the door and let's talk. Please!"

"NO! It was MY fault… I always fuck up EVERYTHING! Dimitri I'm so sorry but just go downstairs….let me have some space and I'll see you in the dining room." I said while tears fell down and on the floor.

"Roza….." he whispered. "It was MY fault. I'm the one who kissed you. Even though I loved EVERY bit of it I'm so sorry I hurt you. Roza…." He took a deep breath. "_I love you_. I'll be waiting down stairs…." Then I heard the door open then close. "I love you, I love you…" the words kept repeating in my head. In truth I always thought I'd one day let Dimitri have a chance but he was the best part of my life and I'm so afraid I'm going to lose him because of my Fucked up life. Just then I felt the presence of someone. I turned around and opened the door. There stood Yeva. Her face showed nothing of interest expects a hint of sadness. "Child it's time to go downstairs and eat." Then she turned around and left. But before she really did leave she said, "Remember my words." then disappeared down the stairs.

_Listen to your heart and you'll find the answers that you seek. But don't let fear stop you from doing what your heart wants. It will all come in due time._

She's right. I can't be a coward. But I don't know if I'm making the right choice. He said he loves me but I do love him? Ugh I'll think about this later when I'm not hungry. So I looked at the mirror and was horrified at what I was seeing. My makeup was everywhere and my eyes looked not that red but still red. If that make sense. I washed my entire make up off, fixed my hair, and tried to look presentable. When finished I was happy with the results. It looked like nothing happened. _Thank god_. Then I went downstairs.

**After dinner. **

Everyone is at the living room mingling. I was listening to lissa talk about how weird Christian was acting. She said the, I quote "I bet he is going to pop the question! I can feel it!" and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind kept going back on the kiss and how incredibly good it felt. How his hand toke hold of my body and-

"Rose!" I snapped back into reality and saw that lissa was shaking me.

"I'm sorry what?" lissa just shook her head and said, "Dimitri is going to say something listen." I then put my attention to Dimitri. I saw that there were a few tiny hairs loose but I think I'm the only one who noticed. Everyone else was smiling and waiting for him to speak.

"First of all," he began. "I want to thank everybody in this room for everything that they'd done for me and for staying together against all odd. Janine was like my mother besides my own mom. I have grown up with her and my mom and I love them both dearly. I knew things would change after Janine's death but I always thought of more extreme things. So it was a relief for me the ways things have turned out. I will always remember Janine. And I'll remember her through Rose. Roza you remind me of your mom so much. I know you too were very close and I know you'll make her very proud. You're strong and independent. And very, very brave. I know you will have an amazing life ahead and I hope to be next to you every step of the way. I made a song for you and if it's alright I'd like to play it." He said. I was frozen. I couldn't move. He just knew I wouldn't resist saying yes. I love listening to him play music. But what shocked me was that he'd write one for _me_.

"Go-go ahead." I manage to get out. He nodded and went to the piano.

"Christian" he said. I looked to where Christian was and saw that he was taking out a guitar. He started to tune it then he gave Dimitri a thumb's up. Dimitri gracefully sat down and put his hands on the keys.

That's when I heard beautiful music come out.

Secondhand Serenade - Stranger Lyrics Artist: Secondhand Serenade

(A/N I don't own this song.)

{Piano starts}

"Turn around,

Turn around and fix your eye in my direction

So there is a connection"

Oh my….Dimitri….

"I can't speak, I can't make a sound

To somehow capture your attention

I'm staring at perfection"

Does he really think that? I'm not perfect…

Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

He thinks I'm beautiful?

Christian joins in.

"You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight"

They are…

"I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight"

Dimitri….. I wish I can give you what you want but I'm broken too.

"I'm confident, but I can't pretend

I wasn't terrified to meet you

I knew you could see right through me"

That's true from day one I always knew what he was thinking just like he knows mine.

"I saw my life flash right before my very eyes

And I knew just what we'd turn into

I was hoping that you could see"

What did he see? Me and him together?

Take a look at me so you can see

What do you want me to see? That you love me? That I might just love you back? Or that I'm afraid and you know it?

"You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight

I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight

You are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight"

You dream of me?

"Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

Your beauty seems so far away

I'd have to write a thousand songs

To make you comprehend how beautiful you are"

He'd really do that?

"I know that I can't make you stay

But I would give my final breath

To make you understand how beautiful you are

Understand how beautiful you are"

Oh Dimitri…..

"You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight

I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger

You call me a stranger"

(End)

Everyone started clapping and cheering while I sat there dumbfolded. I was so lost that I didn't see Dimitri stand in front of me.

"Roza, I know that you're confused….and angry of what happened before. But I love you and I don't want to lose you. I meant every word in that song. Please give me chance and ill prove to you that I'm the one you've been looking for all these years. I'll make understand what true love is and ill protect you in every way possible." He said while on one knee and with pleading eyes. It was like he was proposing but he was asking me for my hand. Not in marriage, but in a chance. He wanted to prove that he was the one I was looking for. I didn't know what made me say yes but I thank my stars for not allowing me to say no.  
>"Yes." I said. Then I jumped up and hugged him. "But if you do something wrong I'll make sure you never have children again." I threatened when I pulled away.<p>

"Never" he whispered and then he did something I didn't think he'd do in front of everyone. He kissed me. Not a feisty, hot make out but a slow loving kiss. Again that current appeared and gave me a shock all around my body. Not a bad one but a good one. It felt nice. I barely noticed everyone clapping but once we pulled away we were pounced by hugs from every female in this room.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N hey guys thank you so much for the reviews not a lot like the last chapter but I'm still happy lol. Now here is chapter 7 sorry for the wait by the way….I've been kind of busy with school….but who hasn't right? Lol. Any who on with chapter 7 ENJOY! ***I DON'T OWN VA***

Chapter 7: Rose and Olena moment.

RPOV:

"AHHHH!" Every girl in this room besides Yeva and Olena screamed and tackled us into group hug.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Sonya and victoria. Karolina and lissa reductively took out two five dollar bills, and handed over the money to her sisters/friends, each getting five dollars. Then I realized that they made a bet on us. "You guys really made a bet about me and Dimitri? W-o-w I think you guys are really turning boring on me." I said with a wink.

"Oh shut up Roza I made a bet saying you and Dimitri were going to get together tonight because of what I saw at the ceremony. And don't even try to hide it! I saw how jealous my brother got when Adrian arrived. And pissed. Anyway I just had a feeling that he was going to ask you today. But of course Karolina and Lissa betted that he would but on your birthday which really isn't that far away. So then Sonya joined in and took my side. We all agreed and then we just waited." She said laughing and high fiving Sonya and sticking her tongue out at her older sister Karolina and Lissa.

"Vika that's enough not stop acting so childish and calm down." Olena said while smiling. "Now if you don't mind Roza can I speak with you for a bit alone?" I froze. Looking at her face I couldn't find any hint of her being angry but who knew maybe she could be hiding it. But I can't say no to her. It's like saying no to my mom! And hell no I'm not doing that again. (Last time I said no to Olena I got a huge lecture which went on for HOURS and I'm sure as hell not going through that again.) I slowly nodded and followed her upstairs. When we reached my room she shut the door and said "sit" me not knowing what the heck was happening listened and sat on my bed. She took the chair from my desk and sat in front of me.

"Roza I know I'm not your mother but i think of you as my daughter in every way. That's why, and I know you may not want to hear this from me but I just want to make sure you made the right decision. I know that Dimitri sneaks out of the house to come over here mostly every night since your mom died." I felt a blush coming to my cheeks. "I would check in on all my kids to see if they were where they were supposed to be and almost 90% of the time he was never in his room. I kept hoping he would just tell me and say he'd be at your place but never had he even mention that he snuck out. I was disappointed in him because he didn't trust me enough to tell me he was helping you out. I'm probably sure he'd think that I'd just embarrass him because he'd think and I would think that you two were dating. And at first I just thought that he was helping you through your mother's death until it went to a regular daily bases. Then I just grew suspicious. It got to the point where I just waited until he was about to climb out the window and asked "where do you think you're going?" it scared him to where he almost fell off the window but lucky he does gymnastics cause he grabbed the window's edge and pulled himself up. He looked like he was thinking of ways to cover up his almost escape plan but then he realized he couldn't sneak anything past me. He told me everything. From your depression to your wishes and his wants and hopes. I won't tell you that you can't date my son because you're everything that I always wanted for my son and I love you like my daughter already but I don't want you both to ruin your friendship that lasted for over fifteen years if this doesn't work out. And to make sure you both are being responsible and use protection." At that last sentence I choked on my own saliva and blushed like crazy. _She didn't just say that!_ I thought.

"WHAT!" I screamed while red as a tomato. "We aren't sleeping together Olena! We never had! And to make sure you understand what I'm saying, and I can't BELIEVE I'm going to say this but. I'm. A. _Virgin_. There I said it! And I'm not saying it again!" I said defending myself. I can't believe she just said that. I mean really! She his MOM! Whose mom thinks like that about her son! Ughhhhhh! IM BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY! Im soooooooooooo killing Dimitri because of what he is making me going through! To make matters worse Olena was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her eyes. Can someone say AKWARD! Then I just couldn't help it, I started laughing hysterically. Olena was the first to settle down but she wore an amused smile that I knew she was forcing herself to not laugh. I mean who wouldn't.

" calm down Roza I believe you." then she laughed. Again. " I just did that to mess with you so don't worry. But when you guys do please remember to be safe and-"  
>"OLENA! PLEASE! This is embarrassing! And yes ill remember…if it ever comes down to it….but anyway can we go back down stairs? I have a song that wrote too but I think it's kind of pointless now because Dimitri and I are together now…but I will anyway….. So let's go!" with that I ran down stairs before she could embarrass me anymore. <em>Jezz never thought I'd have the "talk" with <em>_**Olena**__! Someone is out to get me I just know it. Well at least it wasn't with my dad. That would have been worse…_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N was sup guys? Ha-ha-ha I'm thankful for those who reviewed they really cheer me up. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving holiday and a great black Friday ;D anyways here's chapter 8! And ***I DON'T OWN VA*** please review! They make me so happy reading them

Goal: 85

(I know that it isn't cool but I'm just going to tell you XD my goal is to get 100 reviews by chapter 10 my other story I almost got it but I need one more update to get it but I'm having difficulty thinking of what to do…..-_- anyways enjoy!)

Chapter 8: family bonding

DPOV:

She said yes….SHE SAID YES! I was so happy that i took her in my arms and kissed her. I didn't care if our family was here. I didn't care my mom was watching. I didn't care if Abe was giving me glares or a look of relief. I kissed the love of my life lovingly showing her how much she means to me. But too soon it ended. That's when the screams started. I humorously watched my sisters and my new girlfriend, God I love saying that, tease each other and my older sister and lissa taking out money. Something about a bet but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were only on Roza. Her beauty never and I mean never underestimates me. To me she the most beautiful woman in the planet and ill treasure her all my life. She'll look beautiful even on her worst days. It wasn't until Roza starting heading towards mother that I realized I've been staring to long…..when they were out of sight things got a little awkward really fast. Now that I was taken out from my little staring; I realized Abe was smirking and pointing his figure at me, beckoning me forward. One word _**shit**_. I must have looked hilarious because my sister took a picture of me and all at once everyone was laughing. I just stood there completely confused. It wasn't until Victoria showed me the picture that I started laughing as well. I looked like I was about to piss myself. I laughed harder and shook my head. It was until Abe put his hand on my shoulder that I calmed down. I put my serious face on and waited for him to speak.

"Congrats son. Now if you hurt her like that Ivashkov boy then…well you know. Take care of my little girl. I know she'll be happy with you son." He smiled. I smiled back and gave him a nod.

"I won't hurt her Abe. She is the world to me. I'll never hurt her. I can't live without her…she's my life now….i don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. So I will take care of her with my life." His face showed that was the answer he was looking for. He was about to say something when we heard rose yell "WHAT!" there was a pause then "We aren't sleeping together Olena! We never had! And to make sure you understand what I'm saying, and I can't BELIEVE….." her voice must have quiet down because we couldn't hear her until she yell "There I said it! And I'm not saying it again!" _what did she say?_ I looked around and my sisters and lissa were looking at me. Why are-oh. _We aren't sleeping together Olena._ They heard what she said. God now that is embarrassing.

"What?" I asked them.

"Is it true?" Lissa asked.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"Have you guys…you know. Done it." She asked while blushing a bit, whereas I was red as a tomato. And to make matters worse Abe was looking like he was ready to burst.

"WHAT! Of course not" though I wish we had but they don't need to know that. "We just started going out for crying out loud!" I said quickly. I didn't like that look Abe gave me when Lissa asked if I was sleeping with his daughter. Nobody wants to cross that line with Abe…expect maybe Adrian but he's an idiot. Just as Lissa was about to say something Rose came running down at full speed. As if getting away from something or I should say my mom. Her cheeks were red from blushing and I swear my pants started to get a little tight. "Dimitri!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Come with me NOW." Then she was walking towards the kitchen. I stood there for a second then my legs followed her. As soon as nobody can see us she grabbed me and pulled me down so she could reach my lips.

RPOV:

UGH! I thought running down the stairs. _Never want to do that again_. I couldn't help the images coming up in my head though. I never thought of me and Dimitri that way. Then that kiss in my room. the way he touched me and…..oh god I need him now. As I got to the living room I was blushing a bit. "Dimitri!" I yelled. I had to get him alone.

"What?" he asked a bit frightened?

"Come with me NOW." Then I walked towards the kitchen. In my head I was running. I needed him so bad. Ugh who would have thought having the _birds and the bees_ talk with your boyfriend's mom could get you so horny….

When I knew we were out of sight I grabbed him and pulled him down so I could reach his lips. As soon as they met that electric current spread throughout my body making me want him more. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. My hands went from his shirt to his hair pushing him even closer if that was possible. I felt his tongue on my lip asking for permission to enter which I gladly accepted. I moaned at his taste. His scent was all around me making my want for him grow even more. One of his hands left my waist and cupped my ass squishing it which made me make a sound that was between a moan and a gasp. Then his other hand grabbed my ass as well. His hands were massaging my ass and I swear it felt _so_ good. I felt wetness between my legs and then with both his hands still on my ass he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaning at the contact. I felt his hardness through his pant and I moaned so loud I thought the others would come but we didn't care. His lips disconnected from mine allowing me to breathe but moved to my neck. He placed sweet sensitive kisses and my hands gripped his hair from the pleasure. I then was becoming even more wet and I knew I was close. I took my hand from his hair to cup his chin and bring his face back to mine. He was smiling at me and I was too. We both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds then at the same time we both closed the distance. I felt the wall on my back and moaned at the roughness he was showing. Our tongues fought for dominance. His tongue won and was exploring every inch of my mouth. He made a moaning sound when I thrust my hips. I felt absolute pleasure and my wetness was intensified.

"Excuse me! If you both are done we'd like you two to come back." We jumped apart horrified. We both looked at the doorframe and saw….

A/N hey guys I'm sooooooo sooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever! But I hope you guys' enjoyed this chapter thanks again for reviewing and have a good day Please Review


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Im so sorry for not updating :/ im trying to get my head together its been a rough couple of months and I haven't gotten anytime to write at all…anyway I know you guys want to read so here is chapter 9 ***I DON'T OWN VA***

(PS IM ALMOST TO 100 reviews! :D!)

PSS merry Christmas and happy New Year! ( I know its REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE but better late then ever! ;D) here is ur very late christmas and new years present lmao :D

Please review!

Previously on MY WISH:

When I knew we were out of sight I grabbed him and pulled him down so I could reach his lips. As soon as they met that electric current spread throughout my body making me want him more. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. My hands went from his shirt to his hair pushing him even closer if that was possible. I felt his tongue on my lip asking for permission to enter which I gladly accepted. I moaned at his taste. His scent was all around me making my want for him grow even more. One of his hands left my waist and cupped my ass squishing it which made me make a sound that was between a moan and a gasp. Then his other hand grabbed my ass as well. His hands were massaging my ass and I swear it felt so good. I felt wetness between my legs and then with both his hands still on my ass he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaning at the contact. I felt his hardness through his pant and I moaned so loud I thought the others would come but we didn't care. His lips disconnected from mine allowing me to breathe but moved to my neck. He placed sweet sensitive kisses and my hands gripped his hair from the pleasure. I then was becoming even more wet and I knew I was close. I took my hand from his hair to cup his chin and bring his face back to mine. He was smiling at me and I was too. We both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds then at the same time we both closed the distance. I felt the wall on my back and moaned at the roughness he was showing. Our tongues fought for dominance. His tongue won and was exploring every inch of my mouth. He made a moaning sound when I thrust my hips. I felt absolute pleasure and my wetness was intensified.

"Excuse me! If you both are done we'd like you two to come back." We jumped apart horrified. We both looked at the doorframe and saw….

Chapter 9: caught, busted, humiliated

We both looked at the doorframe and saw ….. my dad …with his phone out…. recording everything. I felt my cheeks burn and I hear a click. It took me a minute to realize Abe had taken a picture of us or worse ….. recording us. One word _shit_.

"Now little girl you know better than to do such inappropriate behavior when we are just in the next room. You think we can't hear you? May I play this little video to show you?" he said wiggling his phone around. Before I could say anything sounds of kissing and moaning echoed through the kitchen. By the look on my dad's face he didn't like the noises very much. 'I'm in deep shit' I thought. "have nothing to say?" he asked. We stood quiet….. I took a quick look at Dimitri and his expression was like he just saw a ghost. Literally.

"Well since you have nothing to say then I'll just show the others." He said with his smirk. "I'm sure they'll have tons to say." Before we could stop him he ran out. "GET HIM!" I screamed to Dimitri. He snapped out of his frozen state and we both took off chasing my dad. Unfortunately he got to the others before we could reach him.

"Everyone I have a very interesting video to show you. I'm sure you'll find it quite _fascinating_ like I did." he said with a little smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"What is it about Abe?" asked Olena. All innocently I might add. I think she knows. Great….we are in deep shit…..

"Oh you'll find out don't worry. Just press play and you'll see what I mean." With a curious look on her face she grabbed the phone and everyone gathered around her. 'oh god please don't let this happen' I prayed. I looked at Dimitri and saw him with his face in his hands and had a great blush on his cheeks. I grabbed his hand and soothed it. He smiled at me relaxing a bit then I heard lissa say "press the play button I want to see!" we both gulped and waited until we heard the button being pressed. By the look of their faces they were shocked and amused. 'please dear god don't let this be happening' I thought.

"Well, well, well I guess our talk didn't help now did it Roza?" Olena said sarcastically. I just blushed and hid behind Dimitri. Nobody said anything.

…

…

Awkward silence.

…..

…..

Then at the same time everyone but dimitri and I started laughing. And laughing. They each had tears coming down their cheeks and holding on their stomach from the pain. I swear Lissa, vika, sonya, and Karolina were about to fall on the floor because they couldn't keep their balance. My dad was also laughing which shocked me because he just caught his only daughter in a not so appropriate position and he found that… amusing. Huh. I guess he really does like Dimitri. I mean if I did that with Adrian well, lets just say he'd be dead by now. Wait what did my dad just say?

"im sorry daddy what did you say?" he just shook his head and laughed again. I just rolled my eyes and looked at DImitri. And I sure wish I hadn't. he had a blush on his cheeks and had an adorable innocent face that he was giving his mom. and I got to say that I never wanted him more than I wanted him now. But that'll have to wait. Right now I need to show him the song…. But I don't know if I want to anymore…. I took a look at Yeva and I knew I had to…. The look in her eye told me that it'd be a good thing…. It'll show everyone what I am….what I _was_ feeling. I started walking towards the piano.

"roza?" asked DImitri as I let his hand go. He followed me to the piano and sat down with me. he looked confused but then again everyone but Yeva and Olena did too.

Breathe in…..breathe out…. You can do this… I placed my hands on the keys and started playing. Everything and everyone was quiet. Even little paul who just came in from the other room. little rose was staring at me in awe by the way I was playing…

"I lie awake again…. My body's feeling paralyzed

I can't remember when…..i didn't live through this disguise

The words you said to me…" I remember back to that first night when Dimitri came and spent the night. It was the night my mother and little brother died. The words he said….

"they couldn't set me free

Im stuck here in this life I didn't ask for…." A life without my mom….never meeting my little brother….

"there must be something more…do we know what we're fighting for?

Breathe in….. breathe out….

Breathe in… breathe out….

And all these masks we wore…. We never knew what we had in store…" our lives were great but until that day we never realized that something could break us apart… or bring us closer…. life has all unexpected twist and turns….

"breathe in…. breathe out…

Breathe in …. Breathe out…

The storm is rolling in.. the thunder's loud it hurts my ears.." the after math…my depression…

"Im paying for my sins… and its gonna rain for years and years…

Ive fooled everyone and now what will I become?" I needed to change…I wanted to change….

"I have to start this over…

I have to start this over….." and I will…with Dimtri I knew things will change…for better or for worse I don't care…. Not as long as Dimitri is with me by my side…

"there must be something more…

Do we know what we're fighting for?

Breathe in… breathe out…

Breathe in…. breathe out…

And all these masks we wore" I looked at dimitri

"We never knew what we had in store…

Breathe in… breathe out….

Breathe in…. breathe out…." I looked back at the keys and I felt my eyes water but then Dimitri put his hand on my back…..encouraging me….

" I fooled everyone….. now what will I become?

I have to start this over…..

I have to start this over…

There must be something more…

Do we know what we're fighting for?

Breathe in…. breathe out….

Breathe in…. breathe out….

And all these masks we wore…

We never knew what we had in store" my dad and i changed after that day…. We had no idea what life was going to bring us next but as long as we have each other and our friends….we'll conquer anything… and as long as I have DImitri…. I know ill be alright….he is my life now….. nothing is going to change that….

" breathe in…. breathe out…

Breathe in … breathe out…..

There must be something more…

Breathe in…. breathe out…..

Breathe in… breathe out….

There must be something more….." as I closed the song I knew in my heart that ill find my purpose and I knew just by looking at dimitri right now I knew he'll be with me every step of the way….together….

Our eyes were locked together….so many messages were passing through but one spoke the loudest…

"_I love you."_

Then everyone was clapping and cheering. I turned to face the looks on my family's faces and realized that there wear tears in my dad's eyes. by the look on his face I knew he was very proud of me. I got up and hugged him. Something I haven't done in the longest time. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair as I let my tears flow freely. He too had tears of his own. I never saw him cry. Never. Not even at my mom's funeral. He didn't like to show his emotions. Just like me. we were alike in many ways but at that moment it was our breaking point. We both let our tears free. The ones that's been hold in for two years. The ones for the one's we lost. His wife. My mom. his only son. My little brother. At that moment we let our feelings out. Our friends stood there watching with tears of their own. We all lost something that day….it's what connects us… it is what that has us gather here….. we all grew closer than ever before but it also change each and every one of us.

I felt a hand on my back that wasn't my father's. I look up and saw DImitri with a sad smile on his face. His other hand was on my dad's back. In that little gesture my father dropped his arms from me and gave dimtri a hug. a hug that fathers give their sons.

"thank you…" he said then went to go with Olena and Yeva. Olena had a hand on his arm for reassurance. Dimitri moved towards me and I tackled myself into his arms….feeling like I was finally at home. I looked around and looked at everyone's faces. The faces of my loved ones. i knew that no matter what we'll be there for each other no matter what.

This was the turning point. Things were changing before our eyes. and now was the start of a new beginning. Together.


End file.
